Mistelzweig
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Du küsst Leute, wenn du unter ihnen stehst.


**Titel:** Mistelzweig

**Originaltitel:** Misteltoe

**Autor:** debc

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** NCIS  
**Kategorie:** Romantik

**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** Gibbs/DiNozzo  
**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts.

**Inhalt:** Du küsst Leute, wenn du unter ihnen stehst.

**Wortanzahl:** 639 Wörter

**Mistelzweig**

Gibbs schüttelte den Schnee von seinen Stiefels als er durch die Tür kam. Er hatte Tony kurz in seinem Keller mit seinem Boot alleine gelassen, während er Zubehör holte. Einige waren für das Boot - es gab einen Heimwerkerladen am Ende der Stadt, der länger als die anderen geöffnet hatte und den Gibbs gerne aufsuchte - und einige waren für Tony. Knabberzeug ... Tony konnte nicht im Keller sitzen, während er am Boot arbeitete ohne, dass er an etwas knabberte. So wie es war, musste er drei verschiedene Heimwerkerläden aufsuchen um das Stück zu finden was er für das Boot brauchte.

Außer, dass Tony nicht im Keller , wo Gibbs ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Er stand auf einen Hocker in der Mitte des Raumes.

"DiNozzo! Was machst du da?", blaffte Gibbs, den jüngeren Mann so überraschend an, dass dieser den Hammer, den er hielt, fallen ließ. Es fiel mit einem 'Bums' auf den Boden.

"Sorry, Boss!", sagte Tony schnell. Er hastete vom Hocker und bückte sich rasch um den Hammer aufzuheben. "Ich habe nur... du hattest diese Kisten draußen stehen, Boss, und ich dachte -"

Er hatte sie herausgeholt, weil er vorhatte sie der Wohlfahrt zu geben, damit eine Familie, die ein klein wenig Feiertagslaune brauchte, sie bekam. Offenbar hatten seine Besorgungen länger als gedacht gedauert und Tony schien sich sehr gelangweilt zu haben.

"Was ist das, DiNozzo?", fragte er.

"Ein Hammer? Oh! Das!" Jetzt wurde Tony auf eine Art und Weise rot, die Gibbs unwiderstehlich fand.

"Ja, das...", stimmte er zu und seine Augen wanderten nach oben.

"Es ist ein Mistelzweig, Boss." Wie ein Kind, das mit seiner Hand in der Keksdose erwischt wurde, ließ Tony den Hammer in die Kiste neben sich fallen.

"Mistelzweig. Ich verstehe." Ein Lächeln zerrte an Gibbs Lippen und Tony sah immer verlegender aus. "Und du hast ihn dort oben in den Türbogen gehängt... warum?"

"Es ist ein Mistelzweig, Boss. Du... du... du weißt, Boss. Du hängst ihn auf und wenn Leute darunter stehen, küssen sie sich."

"Man küsst sich", wiederholte Gibbs und Tony hatte kaum Zeit zu bemerken was passieren würde, als es schon passierte.

Gibbs überwand die Entfernung zwischen ihnen in drei langen Schritten und streckte seine Hand aus, als würde er die erwartete Kopfnuss ausliefern. Anstatt der Kopfnuss jedoch, wiegte er die Rückseite von Tonys Kopf in seiner Hand, den jüngeren Mann an sich ziehend als ihre Lippen sich in einem sanften pinselstrichartigen Kuss berührten. "So wie das?" Gibbs atmete gegen die Lippen seines Geliebten und küsste ihn dann wieder ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Die sanften Pinselstriche waren nun verschwunden, zurückgelassen für harte, hungrige Küsse, während denen Tony in seinen Armen zitterte und sein Herz schlug so stark und so schnell, dass Gibbs es durch seine Carhartt-Jacke und das Hemd, dass er darunter trug, spüren konnte.

"Oder wie das?", fragte er wieder, einen Schritt vorwärts tun, was Tony nach hinten schob bis sein Rücken gegen den Türbogen zwischen den beiden Räumen gedrückt wurde, wobei Gibbs jeden freien Raum zwischen ihnen ausfüllte. Tonys antwortender Ausdruck war 'errötet vermixt mit hingerissen' und Gott, aber dies war alles was Gibbs tun konnte um nicht nachzugeben und es gleich hier mit ihm gegen der Wand zu tun. Stattdessen küsste er ihn wieder, seine Zunge vorbei an Tonys Lippen schieben als diese sich vor Verlangen teilten.

"Wie das?", flüsterte er heiser, ihn für einen letzten Kuss mit nachhaltiger Langsamkeit an sich zurückziehend. Dieses Mal erwartete er eine Antwort.

"J-j-ja, B-boss", war Tonys immer noch zitternde Erwiderung.

"Nun, dann", sagte Gibbs, sich weit genug aufrichtend um aus seinen Mantel zu schlüpfen. "Solltest du besser wieder damit anfangen."

"Womit anfangen?", wiederholte Tony, verwirrt über den plötzlichen Wechsel des Gesprächs... bis Gibbs ihn angrinste und noch einmal nach oben sah.

Er, und nicht Tony, war es nun, der unter dem Mistelzweig stand.

"Küss mich, DiNozzo."

Ende


End file.
